


Camp-Abend

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Ein kleiner Trainingscamp-OS :3





	Camp-Abend

Vor sich hinschmunzelnd hatte es sich Kuroo auf seinem Schlaflager gemütlich gemacht, seine Arme vor sich abstützend und nebenbei den gewohnten Geräuschen von Kenmas Videospiel lauschend. Dennoch hatte er seinen Blick an diesem Abend des Trainingscamps aber eher auf seinen Klassenkameraden gerichtet, der konzentriert etwas auf seinem Handy tippte. Er hatte Yaku selten so entspannt wie bei diesem Trainingscamp gesehen und er wollte es sich zwar nicht eingestehen, aber irgendwie frustrierte es ihn ein wenig. Es frustrierte ihn, wie gut sich Yaku seit ihrem ersten Trainingsspiel mit den Krähen mit Karasunos Libero verstand. Dabei machte er sich sonst eher einen Spaß daraus, seine Freunde damit aufzuziehen, wenn er mal wieder sah, wie sie offensichtlich verknallt waren und es sich nicht einstehen wollten. Gerade bei Yaku hatte er sowieso immer einen besonderen Spaß gehabt, ihn zu ärgern oder mit ihm zu wetteifern. Es wäre gerade so einfach, ihn ein wenig mit der ‚Beziehung‘ zu Karasunos Libero aufzuziehen, aber etwas hinderte ihn daran. Als wenn es ihn störte, dass sich Yaku für den anderen so sehr interessiere.  
„Kuro“, murmelte Kenma neben ihm leise vor sich hin, ohne, dass er seinen Blick von seiner Spielkonsole abwandte, „du starrst Yaku schon viel zu lange an. Glaubst du nicht, du solltest mal mit ihm reden?“  
„Was? Wovon sprichst du eigentlich, Kenma?“, fragte Kuroo und sah ihn von der Seite her an, bevor er ernst den Kopf schüttelte und diesen wieder auf seinen Armen bettete, „warum sollte ich denn mit Yakkun reden wollen?“  
Kenma zuckte neben ihm nur mit den Schultern, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde von seinem Spiel aufzuschauen. Erst als er spürte, wie Lev seinen Arm neben ihm abstützte und ihm so über die Schulter sah, hob der Setter doch seinen Blick und warf dem Neuling ihres Teams einen kurzen Seitenblick zu.  
„Um was geht es denn, Kenma?“, gab er mit einem Grinsen von sich, nebenbei interessiert dem Spiel folgend, welches Kenma weiterspielte.  
„Kuro ist in Yaku verliebt und will nicht mit ihm reden“, sagte Kenma beiläufig, während er sich wieder auf sein Spiel konzentrierte.  
Erschrocken starrte Kuroo seinen Kindheitsfreund an, kam allerdings nicht dazu, etwas zu erwidern, da ihm Lev zuvor kam.  
„Echt? Du bist in Yaku-san verliebt? Warum sagst du ihm denn nichts?“, sah Lev von Kenma zu Kuroo, während seine Augen einen strahlenden Ausdruck annahmen.  
„Warum sollte ich?“, entgegnete Kuroo stattdessen nur und verdrehte leicht die Augen, drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und musterte die beiden Jüngeren von der Seite her, „ich weiß ja nicht, wie Kenma darauf kommt ...“  
„Lev! Kannst du nicht wenigstens einen Abend mal nicht nerven?!“, blickte Yaku von seinem Schlaflager aus zu diesem und verdrehte die Augen, bevor sein Blick zu Kuroo schwenkte, „ist eigentlich irgendwas, Kuroo?“  
„Wie? Was soll schon sein, Yakkun?“, entgegnete Kuroo gewohnt grinsend, „schreibst du mit deinem neuen Freund?“  
Kurz hob Yaku fragend eine Augenbraue, bevor er sein Handy zur Seite legte und sich zu ihm drehte: „Bist du eifersüchtig auf Yu?“  
„Hah? Ich und eifersüchtig? Ich freue mich eher für dich, Yakkun!“, sagte Kuroo ruhig schmunzelnd, dabei den Blick ignorierend, den Kenma ihm von der Seite her zuwarf. Warum konnte er seinem besten Freund nur einfach nichts vormachen? Wieso störte es ihn eigentlich so sehr, dass Yaku Karasunos Libero sogar beim Vornamen nannte?  
Immernoch ziemlich skeptisch musterte Yaku seinen Kapitän, bevor er die paar Meter zwischen ihnen übebrückte und vor ihm sitzen blieb, um ihm entgegen zu sehen. „Kuroo“, fing er an, während er nicht aufhören konnte, leicht zu grinsen und ihm einfach entgegen in die Augen blickte, „Yu und ich sind nur Freunde ... und ...“ Er stoppte, atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er Kuroo entgegen rutschte, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Im gleichen Moment, in dem er die Lippen des anderen mit seinen eigenen berührte, schloss er seine Augen, um alles andere um sie herum auszublenden. Auch, wenn er den Kuss nur für einen kurzen Moment hielt, bevor er Kuroo wieder ansah und ein wenig vor sich hin schmunzelte. Es war wirklich eine Seltenheit, dass dieser ihn mal so überrascht und sprachlos anstarrte. „Ich mag es, wenn es dir mal die Sprache verschlägt, Tetsuro“, sagte er schließlich weiterhin schmunzelnd.  
Einige weitere Sekunden dauerte es noch, bevor sich Kuroo wieder fing und ihn angrinste: „Du bist wirklich unmöglich, Yakkun.“  
„Warum das?“, fragte Yaku und hob eine Augenbraue, musterte ihn weiterhin ruhig.  
„Weil du mich einfach küsst und mir nichtmal die Chance gibst, dass ich darauf reagieren kann!“, sagte Kuroo grinsend, richtete sich ein Stück auf, um sich ihm entgegen zu strecken und nun seinerseits Yaku zu küssen. Dieses Mal hielten sie den Kuss auch um einiges länger und intensiver.  
Unterbrochen wurden sie erst, als sie das Klicken eines Fotoapparats hörten, worauf sie sich in die Richtung der Tür umdrehten.  
„Yu?“, fing Yaku überrascht an, als er Karasunos Libero dort sah, gemeinsam mit dessen bestem Freund.  
„Sorry Morisuke!“, grinste Nishinoya fröhlich vor sich hin, bevor er sich zu seinem besten Freund umdrehte, „und du schuldest mir was, Ryu!“  
„Das ist eindeutig nicht fair, Noya ...“, seufzte Tanaka betrübt und wandte sich ab, während Nishinoya ihm gut gelaunt und grinsend nach ging, den Nekoma-Spielern kurz zuwinkte.  
„Wusstest du, dass dein Freund wegen uns gewettet hat?“, fragte Kuroo nach und legte den Kopf schief, musterte Yaku nachdenklich.  
„Nein“, entgegnete Yaku und zuckte mit den Schultern, „aber ich glaube, wenn ich Tanaka so sehe, hätte er es lieber nicht getan.“  
„Ob er es in seinem dritten Jahr lernt, dass man sich nicht mit euch anlegt?“, fing Kuroo nachdenklich an, während er es sich auf seinem Schlaflager wieder bequem machte, während er mit einem Arm Yaku zu sich zog.  
Yaku sah ihn ein wenig nachdenklich an, drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und zuckte dann mit den Schultern: „Wer weiß ...“ Sich wieder zu Kuroo drehend, küsste er ihn nochmal und lehnte sich dann an ihn: „Manchmal braucht so jemand nur jemanden an seiner Seite, der oder die ihn zur Vernunft bringt.“ Seine Augen wanderten zu Lev, der seinen Kopf auf Kenmas Schoß gebettet hatte, während dieser weiterhin an seinem Spiel dran war.  
„Du siehst aus, als wenn du glücklich wärst, dass dein Problemkind jemanden gefunden hat, der auf ihn aufpasst“, sagte Kuroo beiläufig und konnte nicht anders, als zu grinsen, während er einen Arm um den anderen geschlungen hatte, während er hinter dem Libero lag.  
Kurz hob Yaku eine Augenbraue und wollte schon etwas erwidern, lächelte allerdings dann einfach nur und sah für einen Moment die beiden Jüngeren an, bevor er schließlich sprach: „du bist doch genauso glücklich, dass Kenma jemanden gefunden hat, mit dem er glücklich ist.“  
„Ich bin nur froh, dass es sich doch noch als gut herausgestellt hat, dass ich Kenma überredet habe, Volleyball zu spielen“, sagte Kuroo leise schmunzelnd vor sich hin, „es tut ihm wirklich gut.“  
Ruhig lächelte Yaku, bevor er sich wieder zu ihm drehte und Kuroo wieder in einen Kuss zog, die anderen ausblendend, bevor er halb auf ihm liegen blieb: „Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie du dachtest, dass ich etwas für Yu empfinde. Ich liebe dich, du dämlicher Idiot.“  
Kuroo hob eine Augenbraue, fuhr Yaku dann schmunzelnd durch die Haare und ließ seinen Arm auf dessem Rücken liegen: „Ich liebe dich auch, aber du könntest ruhig was netter zu mir sein, Morisuke.“  
„Hmmm“, machte Yaku ein wenig nachdenklich, seinen Kopf auf Kuroos Brust bettend und ihn aus liegender Position musternd, „mal schauen, Tetsuro.“


End file.
